battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma 9
Gamma 9 is a heavyweight robot built by the Gammatronic Robot Brigade that competed in Season 3 of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a black white and red, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with a crushing claw. Gamma 9 also had the teams signature dome on the back of the robot. Gamma 9 wouldn't return for Season 4, but during that time, the team spent the time designing and have built a new chassis, drive setup, and weapon for Season 5. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Gamma 9's first ever battle was against The Four Horsemen and Double Jeopardy as part of an undercard rumble. When it began, things were going okay for Gamma 9 as its body deflected the projectile thrown by Double Jeopardy and it was showing control against The Four Horseman but had broken wields and a disabled weapon from Double Jeopardy's projectile. Additionally, Gamma 9 took damage from two of The Four Horseman, losing pieces of its armor. Regardless, it continued to attack, even without its main weapon. Partway through, it became down to just Gamma 9 and The Four Horseman as Double Jeopardy got hung-up on debris on the arena floor and couldn't move. Gamma 9 became the target of the wedgebot of The Four Horseman, which lifted its drive wheels off the ground. When it was freed, Gamma 9 delivered a hard blow to one of them in the final seconds of the match but this was also enough to disable itself as its receiver came unplugged on impact. The rumble went to a judges decision, whom gave a split 2-1 decision victory to The Four Horseman. Gamma 9's second battle was an unaired fight against Double Dutch. Things were off to a good start for Gamma 9 as they were absorbing the impacts from Double Dutch's spinning bars without taking much damage. As the match wore on, Gamma 9 proved to be too durable for Double Dutch's upper spinning bar and it came off and landed on the arena floor. Even so, Gamma 9 was beginning to show signs of damage as its front had taken a bunch of the hits from Double Dutch's lower bar, leaving one of its two front prongs bent and/or broken. Gamma 9 started to have some slight drive issues, then decided to take a run at Double Dutch and missed, hitting the casing for the arena screws instead. The impact caused Gamma 9 to be pretty much immobilized and Gamma 9 was counted out, giving Double Dutch the win by KO at 2:04. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot was built by a diabolical engineer, who put together parts that will have you in fear. Time to unleash this badass design. It goes by the name GAMMA 9!" "If it were a fraternity, it would be called Fi Gamma Ramma. It's GAMMA 9!" Trivia * For the opening comical segment of Season 3, episode 14, Gamma 9 was thrown into a dumpster by Bronco. Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have never won a battle